Togabito (Fanon Canon)
|textColour = white | title = Togabito | image = | name = Togabito | romaji = Togabito | kanji = 咎人 | english = "Offenders"; "Sinners" |founder(s) = |headquarters = |leader(s) = |senior member(s) = |other members = |affiliation = |purpose = To pay for carnal sins throughout eternity. }} }} The Togabito (咎人, lit. "Offenders"; "Sinners") are a species of who have been imprisoned in in order to pay for the sins they committed during their lives as . Overview :Main article: The tainted souls of who have lived lives of sin are unable to pass onto the , even with the aid of a . Instead, they are cast into the depths of upon their death (or upon being cleansed by a Shinigami if they have become a ), where they are bound for the rest of eternity by indestructible chains. In Hell, the Togabito are subjected to the constant suffering of death and regeneration. After being killed in Hell, their bodies are wrapped in chains, which eventually traps them in Hell. While Togabito are incapable of leaving their prison due the constant watch of the , the guardians of Hell, some Togabito are powerful enough to escape and enter the . However, these Togabito are forced to wear masks that conceal their identities lest they be dragged back into Hell by the Kushanāda. Appearance Most Togabito, as prisoners of Hell, take on the forms they had while Human and garbed with bandages and scraps of clothing. Most also carry visible chains with them, which may appear relatively short but actually extend much further than what is seen. These chains are a part of the force of Hell that is incarcerating them, and are nearly impossible to destroy. The Kushanāda are capable of grasping the normally invisible lengths of chain to drag the Togabito back into Hell. While an great inconvenience, many Togabito have found more practical uses for these chains. For example, since the chains are nearly impossible to destroy, they can be used to block attacks or strangle opponents. When outside of Hell, escaped Togabito are forced to wear cloaks and mask that conceal their identity. These black and white disguises notably resemble the appearance of a . To prevent being dragged back into Hell should their masks be accidentally removed, both and wore bandages on their faces beneath their masks. Powers and Abilities Some Togabito possess immense amounts of power, surpassing even that of an . If a Soul became a Hollow before being sent to Hell, their Hollow powers are reflected in their forms as Togabito. The strength of each Togabito is the primary factor that influences their rate of regeneration: the greater their spiritual power, the more quickly and easily they are revived. They are also known to have the power to aid in the regeneration of fellow Togabito. Aside from this, the Togabito themselves do not appear to have a distinct or unified set of powers. Instead, the power and ability of each Togabito is determined by the individual in question. Kiyō :Main article: Kiyō The Kiyō (鬼形, lit. "Evil Shape"; Viz "Dividers"), sometimes known as Kusari (鎖, Chains) are Togabito who have ascended beyond the form of both the Togabito and the . As manifestations of Hell's Will, they have been "freed" from their chains to serve as extremely powerful guardians of Hell and are the embodiment of Hell's desires. Overview After years of continually suffering death and regeneration, some Togabito manifest unique powers of their own and begin to seek freedom from their eternal bondage. Since it takes incredible willpower to resist Hell, these individuals must possess an all-consuming desire, which is sensed by Hell's Will. The Will of Hell then sends a Kushanāda after them to accelerate the process of death and regeneration. Most of these elected Togabito die many times in battle against the Kushanāda until their desire emerges in tangible form. They are then given a Hell Form by the Will of Hell. At first, it seems as though the Togabito who have been chosen to become Kiyō are set free, as their chains are broken and they are allowed to wander about Hell, and even other realms, at will. However, freedom is an illusion for the Kiyō, as in reality their chains are not severed. Rather, they become their own chain. The Hell Form binds the Kiyō more intimately to the Will of Hell itself; their own power serving as a gilded cage. As Hell seeks to understand human desire, which is the culmination of both human will and emotion, this power given to a Kiyō manifests as an ironic perversion of the Kiyō's innermost desire: a "Midus' Touch," so to speak. The Kiyō seal their Hell Forms into objects known as Keys, which often resemble Zanpakutō. These keys are often named for the desire they distort: for example, Achievement or Love. In addition to their Hell Form and Key, Kiyō have the powers of a Kushanāda, enabling them phase through solid structures and teleport to any area of Hell at will. However, as agents of Hell's Will they are controlled by compulsion and at times they may find themselves unable to perform a certain feat or forced to battle an intruder, etc. Furthermore, the Kiyō have an ability known as Chains of Sin, which enables them to bind or sever the chains of souls trapped in Hell and even an individual's power. The chains also enable them to see a person's past sins in order to send them to a lower level of Hell or otherwise exact a greater punishment depending on the severity of the sin. Relation to the Soul King Kiyō are unable to harm those classified as Innocent by Hell's Will. However, should a soul not bound to Hell spend too much time there, they may eventually become sinners themselves (such as what happened in the case of and thus become susceptible to the Kiyō. The Will of Hell is also able to percieve those who bear a direct relation to the . Under normal circumstances, Kiyō are incredibly rare beings, perhaps as rare as Hollow. However, due to recent events related to the Soul King, the Will of Hell has become excited and many more Kiyō than normal have begun to emerge. While tasked with the protection and service of Hell, the Kiyō have recently been compelled to seek out and retrieve one of the pieces of the Soul King that was allegedly stripped from Hell. As such, the Kiyō have become much more active, both in Hell and the Human World. Known Togabito Trivia Category:Races Category:Hell